crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
EM-CBX001 Hysterica
The is a Ragna-mail that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. It is "piloted" by Embryo. An absolute weapon built by Embryo, it was used to end war MECHANIC. Technology & Combat Characteristics Special Equipment and Features Armaments ;* Beam Sword :For melee combat, the Hysterica is able to generate an energy blade from its right forearm. ;* Beam Rifle :Like the Ragna-mail piloted by the Diamond Rose Calvary, Hysterica's primary ranged weapon is an energy rifle that fires bolts of plasma energy. While not as powerful as the decayed particle convergence cannons used by the Ryuu-Shin-Ki, it makes up for it with a faster rate of fire. ;* Figurehead Beam Gun :The figurehead of the Hysterica can fire a small anti-personnel beam. Embryo used it to mortally wound Elektra/Jill after she froze his human body with the freeze bullet installed into her prosthetic arm. ;*'Beam Sheild x 2' :Mounted on each of its forearms, the beam shields can effectively block most beam and physical attacks, but can fluctuate if the attacks are too powerful. ;*Space-time Convergence Cannons :The Hysterica's ultimate weapons, built into each of its shoulders and lower wings. They can only be activated when the "Endless Song" is sung. Unlike regular Para-mails and Ragna-mails, the Hysterica lacks the ability to store weapons on its wing binders or mount supplementary guns on its shoulders as the extra Space-time Convergence Cannons take up too much space. History Embryo arrived in time to stop Ange from killing Julio in the Villkiss. Instead he kills Julio himself by using the high-yield weapon, so Ange herself wouldn't dirty her hands by committing such an act. Afterwards he tries attacking Tusk who had fired at him. Gallery Cross Ange 13 Embryo Ragna-mail activating its High-yield Cannons.png|Hysterica activating its Space-time Convergence Cannons. 1427700578143.jpg|Hysterica being destroyed by Ange. cap2015-03-25-18h52m17s140.jpg|EM-CBX001 Hysterica attacks Jill. 1427629710675.jpg|EM-CBX001 Hysterica final moment. Hystericas figurehead.png|Hystericas figurehead - Concept art 1433094929646.jpg|Hysterica figure. CDVB1YbVIAEUpvG.jpg 02f1f6f6.jpg Hysterica's Model.jpg|Hysterica's Model. hysterica09.jpg|Hysterica figure in flight mode. Hysterica close-up Model.jpg|Hysterica close-up Model. Hysterica destroyer mode Model.jpg|Hysterica destroyer mode Model. Hysterica Space-time Convergence Cannons Model.jpg|Hysterica Space-time Convergence Cannons Model. Hysterica tw.jpg|Hysterica. Hysterica 02.jpg|Hysterica figure photos. Hysterica Model art.jpg|Hysterica Model Art. EM-CBX001 Hysterica card.jpg|EM-CBX001 Hysterica card. Hysterica and Villkiss Michael Mode.gif robot spirits hysterica package.jpg|Robot Spirits Hysterica package (Front) Robot spirits hysterica package back.jpg|Robot spirits hysterica package (Back) Robot spirits hysrerica inner.png|the inner part of Robot Spirits Hysterica "We are destined to meet again as I expected" Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode confronted by Hysterica.jpg Cross Ange ep 13 Embryo and Hysterica.jpg Hysterica Concept Artwork.jpg|Hysterica Concept Artwork. Cross Ange ep 14 Embryo's Ragna-mail Hysterica.jpg|Embryo's Ragna-mail Hysterica in the footage's screen. Hysterica gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Hysterica gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange ep 15 Hysterica and Aura.jpg|Embryo's Ragna-mail Hysterica Kidnaps and Captures Aura. Cross Ange ep 25 Embryo Hysterica Mode Close-up.jpg|Embryo in Hysterica's Destroyer Mode Close-up. Cross Ange ep 25 Embryo Hysterica Mode's Face.jpg|Embryo in Hysterica Destroyer Mode's Face. Cross Ange ep 25 Embryo Hysterica Mode's Final Moment.jpg|Embryo in Hysterica Mode's Final Moment. Cross Ange ep 25 Ange's Ragna-mail Destroys Embryo Hysterica Mode.jpg|Embryo in Hysterica Mode dies at the hands of Ange's Ragna-mail. Embryo Hysterica Mode Close-up Extended Version.jpg|Embryo in Hysterica Mode Close-up Extended Version. Cross Ange ep 25 Ange's Villkiss Dismembers Embryo Hysterica Mode Arm.png|Ange's Villkiss Dismembers Embryo in Hysterica Mode Arm with her Sword. Cross Ange ep 23 Embryo Hysterica Mode and Diamond Rose Knights Extended Version.png|Embryo in Hysterica Mode and the Diamond Rose Knights's Ragna-mail Destroyer Mode (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 23 Hysterica's Space-time Convergence Cannons Extended Version.gif|Hysterica's Space-time Convergence Cannons (Extended Version). Hysterica Space-time Convergence Cannons Close-up Figure.jpg|Hysterica Space-time Convergence Cannons Close-up Figure. Embryo and Hysterica gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Embryo and Hysterica gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Ragna-mail and Ryuu-Shin-Ki Robot Spirits Model.jpg Notes & Trivia *Unlike other Ragna-mail it doesn't turn gold when it uses its Space-time Convergence Cannons. *The mouthplate is split, giving the Hysterica the appearance of having an open mouth. *The name "Hysterica" is derived from the word "hysteria", which comes from Ancient Greek "hustérē", meaning "womb", thematically fitting the name of its pilot, Embryo. *It's color-scheme is similar to that of Megatron from Transformers Robots in Disguise. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Mecha Category:Ragna-mail Category:Embryo's Mecha Category:Empire of Misurugi Mecha